fighter_of_destiny_rpgfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Rimururu
Rimururu (リ ム ル ル, Rimururu), conhecida como Rimnerel em algumas traduções, é uma personagem da série Samurai Shodown que desde então se tornou uma das personagens mais populares da série. Sua primeira aparição foi em In The Judgement of the Demon História. Referida como sacerdotisa da religião Ainu, admira muito a sua irmã mais velha Nakoruru e, como ela, se esforça para proteger a natureza. Em seu final para Samurai Shodown V, é revelado aos jogadores que Nakoruru a adota em uma idade jovem. Embora ela ainda esteja treinando e não tão adepta quanto a luta de sua irmã, ela repele o mal da floresta para sua irmã mais velha. Quando sua irmã parte, Rimururu freqüentemente a segue na esperança de oferecer assistência. Em Samurai Shodown III, ela interpretou mal a presença do mal na terra para ser Amakusa e franziu-se contra ele. Nakoruru originalmente proíbe as tentativas de sua irmã mais nova de ser uma sacerdotisa, mas cede uma vez que reconhece a determinação de Rimururu. Samurai Shodown: Warriors Rage. ''' Rimururu é uma "Donzela de Luz" como sua irmã. Ela foi presa por Oboro há vinte anos e não pôde despertar para ajudar sua irmã. Os jogadores precisam resgatar Rimururu para Nakoruru. Quando as irmãs se unem, eles selam Oboro e seu armamento depois de sua derrota. '''Samurai Shodown Sen. Sua resolução como sacerdotisa é abalada no Samurai Shodown Sen, já que ela não pode ouvir a voz da Natureza. Determinado a não fazer sua irmã se preocupar, Rimururu sai de sua casa com esperança de encontrar o raciocínio por conta própria. Nakoruru ADV. Antes que ocorram os eventos do jogo, Rimururu deixou sua casa em uma viagem de treinamento de um ano com esperança de ser mais forte para sua irmã. Quando ela volta, ela vê Mikato e desaprova a presença da menina. Ela finalmente aceita Mikato para não irritar sua irmã. Desde então, Rimururu normalmente arrastou a garota para as brincadeiras de sua aldeia e outros atos de trapaça, e ela também atua como um outra mentora para Mikato, informando com orgulho de várias tradições da aldeia. Quando Mizuki ataca a aldeia, ela pede para se juntar a sua irmã para defendê-la. No entanto, Nakoruru diz a ela para permanecer na aldeia para proteger sua casa e Rimururu obedece relutantemente. No epílogo do jogo, ela parece sair em outra aventura. Personalidade. Rimururu idolatra a sua irmã e quer ser como ela de todos os modos possível. Assim como qualquer adolescente, Rimururu é alegre e sempre é vista sorrindo. Embora ela sempre ofereça para ajudar sua irmã, muitas vezes ela fica no escuro sobre os problemas pessoais de sua irmã. Poderes. * Controle do Espírito de Gelo: '''Rimururu pode convocar e controlar o espírito do gelo, Konril. * '''Escudo de gelo: Rimururu pode criar um escudo de gelo para refletir projéteis. Também pode emitir um pico de gelo depois. * Cristal de gelo: Rimururu pode criar cristais de gelo em sua arma para aumentar sua faixa de ataque. Ela também pode invocar múltiplos espinhos de uma só vez para atacar o inimigo. * Flor de gelo: Rimururu pode jogar um pedaço de gelo, o que se transforma em uma imagem de uma flor quando pousa. Ela também pode criar uma versão ascendente da dita flor para pegar oponentes de salto. * Pedestal de gelo: Rimururu pode criar um bloqueio momentâneo de gelo durante seus saltos, dando-lhe a capacidade de fazer um salto duplo escalonado. O pedestal também pode danificar seus inimigos. * Ice Boulder: Rimururu pode criar um pedregulho de gelo para jogar em seus oponentes. * Ice Hammer: Rimururu pode criar um malho gigante de gelo para esmagar seus oponentes. * Ice Geyser: Rimururu pode materializar uma grande espiga para disparar a partir do solo. Estilo de Luta. * Com seu espírito de gelo, Konru, às vezes traduzido como "Konril", ela tem a capacidade de congelar seus inimigos. Seus ataques normais são semelhantes à sua irmã com algumas modificações na execução. Ao contrário de sua irmã, muitos de seus movimentos são de curto alcance, dando-lhe uma gama de eficiência mais estreita do que sua irmã. No entanto, isso pode não ser uma desvantagem, pois a rapidez na maioria de seus movimentos o compensam. Como sua irmã, ela também pode refletir projéteis com tempo apropriado. Em Samurai Shodown 64-2, sua forma Slash confia mais em Konru, tornando-a a jogar estilo mais defensiva. Sua forma de busto, no entanto, é mais agressiva e mais próxima dos dois. * Enquanto Konru está ausente do Samurai Shodown Sen, Rimururu ainda é capaz de usar seus poderes de gelo. * Seus movimentos estão escritos na língua Ainu. * Em Samurai Shodown V Especial em diante, Rimururu pode ser fatalitizada, o que é algo que os jogadores não poderiam fazer em títulos anteriores de 2D Samurai Shodown. Este recurso também está disponível no Samurai Shodown 64: Warriors Rage e títulos posteriores. Aparições no RPG. * Recentemente, Terry mencionou ela em alguns momentos do RPG * In The Judgement of the Demon Galeria. Rimururu angel flavor and samurai spirits drawn by nanase aoi sample-4109e0654b56ef6c59208997b76cb8ed.jpg Rimururu.jpg a9jTUXz4jgXLHLDH5KJKM2GGFXH.jpg|Rimururu & Nakoruru. Categoria:Samurai Shodown Categoria:Humano